Life, Death, and Life
by whitem
Summary: A seemingly mundane request by GJ leads to something that no one expects. Story should have some heavy emotional scenes, so please be prepared... and in more ways than one. Chapter 4 is now posted...  Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, yeah, yeah… I know. I'm still working on BioniKim, and I STILL need to catch up on responding to reviews. But do you know just how hard it is to say "No" to a cute little plot bunny that is giving you a puppy dog pout? It's Impossible!

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are property of a company which is controlled by a diminutive and sometimes annoying little mouse…

Life, Death, and Life

It was a lazy sunny afternoon in the middle of the summer before Ron and Kim was to go off to college. The two teens had been sunning themselves near Lake Middleton in the shade and were just dozing off when a diminutive device pierced the quietness of the afternoon.

Beep Beep Bee Deep

Slender female fingers reached for the teal colored wrist device that was sitting on the blanket near the two of them, and unceremoniously stuffed the annoying noise-maker underneath the red and white checkered cloth they were lying on. This action didn't stop the insistent tone though.

Beep Beep Bee Deep

Kim pulled her wrist Kimmunicator back out from underneath the blanket, and cracked an eye open to look at the screen just as she pressed the 'connect' button. "This had better be good Wade. I was just able to realize the full potential of Ron's Marinating ways."

An apologetic look came from Wade. "Sorry Kim, but Dr. Director was quite insistent that we meet her in about an hour."

Kim's other eye popped open. "Did you say 'we', Wade?"

"Yup. She wants to see all three of us. In person." The young African American winced as he said the last two words.

Kim sighed. "Fine… We'll be there. I'm guessing we meet at GJ Headquarters?"

"Sort of." Wade said rubbing the back of his neck. "Betty wasn't too specific, but she said to meet them in the back of the main building."

"That is a bit odd, but I guess we'll probably see them once we get there. Let me wake Ron up and we'll pick you up in about 15." Kim said looking over at Ron who was looking as relaxed as she previously had been.

"Oh you don't need to pick me up. I've got my own transportation." Wade said with a smile.

"OK, I know you're too young to have your Drivers License yet, so how are you…"

"You'll see." Wade said interrupting, again with a smile on his face and signed off.

Kim the looked over at her boyfriend and thought to herself, _Now how am I going to wake up Sir Marination here._ A sly smile crossed her face as Kim had a devilishly good idea, and started to kiss him deeply on the mouth.

After releasing his lips Kim looked at Ron and saw a huge smile on his face, but his eyes were still closed. _Huh… time for the Big Guns_.

She then leaned into Ron's ear and whispered, "Roooonie… I seem to have lost my top, and I think I hear Daddy coming up the stairs." She then leaned back a few feet, and counted down to herself. "3… 2… 1…"

Ron's eyes flew open and quickly he sat up, launching poor Rufus off his shoulder who had also been in a deep state of Marination. "Kim! Quick! In your closet! No! I'll get in the closet and you stay on the bed! No! Not on the bed… sit at your desk! Yeah! He won't suspect anything!"

His head ping ponged back and forth with a wild look in his eyes, and after a few seconds Ron realized what was going on. Kim was trying very hard not to laugh, and failed miserably by busting out into a full-on belly laugh.

"Bwahahahaha! It's OK Baby… Daddy's not here, and I still have my clothes on." _This time._ She finished, thinking the last part to herself.

Then there was some angry chittering, and both teens looked down at the foot of the blanket to see Rufus rubbing his head and shaking a paw at Ron. "Sorry Buddy… Blame it on Kim! She's the one who woke me up."

Rufus just crossed his arms and sulked a bit, feeling a slight headache come on.

Still chuckling a little Kim said, "I'm sorry you two, but we just got a call from Wade that we need to meet GJ in an hour, and we're going to meet Wade there as well."

"All three of us?" Ron said while putting various items into the shoulder bag they had used to carry stuff. "Must be something big."

"No doubt." Kim said while standing and straightening her hair out with her fingers. "We can put that extra gear we have in the Sloth, and then get going. It's going to take us about 50 minutes to get there from here."

…x x x x…

Sure enough, 50 minutes later, Kim and Ron arrived at GJ Headquarters.

"Wade said to go around the back and we would meet with Dr. Director there." After pulling into the main parking lot, Kim then angled the car around and started to head towards the rear of the building. "Wade said he would meet us here, but I don't know exactly…"

Suddenly the two heard what sounded like the thrust from their jetpacks, and looked up. Sure enough, there was Wade, and he was strapped to what looked like a modified jetpack that carried him upright in a sitting position.

"Coolio! Looks like Wade has got himself his own transportation now!" Ron then gave Wade a thumbs up, who nodded back in response with a smile.

Wade set himself down in front of the Sloth as Kim brought the car to a stop. After getting out of the car, Kim and Ron looked on, and watched as three mechanical legs sprouted from the bottom of Wades jetpack and settled down. At this point all Wade had to do was unbuckle from the seat and step away from the contraption.

"Nice ride Wade." Ron said with a smile. "Think I can take it for a spin later?"

"Not until I've got all the bugs completely worked out Ron. It's mostly run by computer, but there's still a few glitches here and there that I can compensate for manually. After that, then… maybe."

"Translation…" Ron said under his breath, "Unlikely."

"Buck up Ron." Kim said putting an arm around his shoulders. "We still have our own jetpacks. Now let's see if we can find Dr. Director."

All three walked the rest of the way to the rear of the building, and as soon as they turned the corner, there was no mistaking where they were to meet with Dr. Director. There was a crowd of about 20 GJ Agents milling around a Semi with a flat bed trailer, and a huge piece of equipment already loaded and strapped down.

When the three got to within about 30 feet of the group, they saw Dr. Director walking around on the flatbed giving orders to various agents. She looked up and saw Kim, Ron and Wade and waved.

"Kim! Over here…" The three walked over beside the trailer as Betty jumped down. "I'm so glad you could all make it before we headed out. We really need your help."

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked while looking at the large piece of equipment, thinking that she had seen it somewhere before.

"We're transporting a very sensitive piece of equipment, and we need you to go along with us." Betty said as she signed a clipboard that was handed to her.

"But it looks like you've got plenty of agents here to help." Kim said with a wave of her hand indicating the 20 some odd GJ Agents.

"Oh they're not coming with us, those agents are going with the decoy truck." Just then a second flatbed Semi rolled up beside the first.

"Ok…" Ron said, "Just in case I missed something earlier, why did you call us?"

"We're the security on the real truck, Ron." Kim said while rolling her eyes a bit, but she also had a smile, knowing that Ron was going to ask that exact question. She then turned to Dr. Director. "So my only questions are, what is being transported, who are you trying to deceive, and where are we going?"

"Remember the Molecular Transducer that you retrieved not too long ago?" Kim nodded. "Well, the scientists here at GJ have improved on the design, and they also scaled it up a little bit."

"More than a little bit." Kim said looking up at the large dish array that was pointing towards the rear of the truck.

"As for who we are deceiving," Betty continued, "It's none other than WWEE."

"Don't you mean us?" Ron said with slight confusion.

"The World Wide Evil Empire, Ron." Kim said while crossing her arms. "Don't you remember Gemini?"

"Oh yeah! The guys with the Fraternity symbols on their uniforms. They were cool." Ron then looked at Dr. Director with narrowed eyes. "But your brother _wasn't_ so cool. He tried to bribe me into joining his organization."

"As to where we're going, it's a highly secured laboratory where more tests can be run with the Molecular Transducer." Betty then got a conspiratorial look on her face and leaned into the three teens. "We also have reason to believe that we have a mole somewhere in GJ, but we aren't sure who."

At the mention of the word 'Mole', Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket with a squeak. "Mole Rat?"

"Sorry Rufus." Kim said "The other kind of mole."

"So why did you want Wade to come along?" Ron asked while Rufus scampered up onto his shoulder.

"We needed someone with a working knowledge of the Molecular Transducer in case something went wrong with it during transport." Betty then saw confused looks on both Kim and Ron's faces. "Oh, this is a fully operational unit with it's own power source."

"So when are we ready to head out?" Kim asked.

"I'm just waiting for the fifth member of our team." Betty said.

"Oh no…" Kim said with a worried look on her face.

"He's one of my most trusted agents." Betty continued.

"Oh please no…" Kim muttered.

"You've met and worked with him before, and achieved exemplary results." Dr Director then raised two fingers, placed them in her mouth and gave a shrill whistle.

Sure enough, Will Du came jogging around the front of the truck, and almost stopped cold in his tracks when he saw who was standing with his Commanding Officer. Will slowly walked up to Betty, and he had a slightly confused look on his face.

"Dr. Director?" Will asked, "I thought you said we would have a Special Unit riding with us today. Not… the amateurs, and a child." Will looked down at Wade who glared back up at him.

"You and Kimberly worked well enough together against Duff Killigan," Betty said first looking at Will, then back at Kim, Ron, and Wade. "And I don't see why we can't have the same results this time." She then gave a smile to everyone in the group.

Kim growled a little bit under her breath, and then felt Ron squeeze her hand in silent support.

"So, ama…" Will started to say, "I mean Kim… You and Ron will ride on the trailer, one posted to the rear, the other to the front. You will both have radios to call us in the cab if you see anything strange or out of place on the way." He then handed a radio to each of the teens.

"And I suppose your sitting in the cab." Kim said.

"Of course. I'm driving. Dr. Director and Wade will be with me in the cab as well. The radios you have are hardwired with a single frequency that can only be received by the unit in the cab."

"But what if it rains?" Ron said, looking at a clear blue sky. "We'll be soaked."

Will let out a heavy sigh as if he were talking with a group of 5 year-olds who didn't understand what he was saying. "We are only driving for approximately 10 miles. I highly doubt it will rain in that time."

"You know, "Ron said, "In Phoenix Arizona a Monsoon Storm can come out of nowhere and dump a half inch of rain in 10 minutes."

"But we aren't in Arizona Ron." Kim said while leading her boyfriend to the rear of the truck so they could climb on. "We're in Colorado."

"Contact us on the radio when you're set, and then we'll take off!" Will hollered and watched as Kim waved a hand before the two used the small ladder on the rear of the trailer to get up onto the flatbed.

The decoy truck had taken off about 5 minutes earlier so as to put some distance between the two vehicles, and it was only a matter of a few more minutes, and the truck with the real cargo left GJ.

…x x x x…

The entire trip was to last only about 15 to 20 minutes, and about half way through Kim called back to her partner and boyfriend. "How you doing back there Ron?"

"I'm the King of the World!" Was the response and Kim smiled, knowing almost exactly what he was doing.

Sure enough, Ron was standing on the top of the Transducer, holding onto a couple loose ends of rope that were securely anchored to the flatbed. He and Rufus had huge smiles on their faces as the wind slammed into them.

Suddenly Ron heard the toot of a horn behind him, and he turned around to see an old convertible sports car, and a very cute girl driving with long blond hair. She smiled at him and waved. Ron smiled back and returned the wave, watching her as she changed lanes to pass on the left. It was a four-lane highway, so it was perfectly safe to do so.

The well-endowed blond girl slowly pulled up along side the truck, and she kept looking over at Ron, then back at the road. Of course Ron being a guy, he didn't mind looking at a pretty girl in a convertible, especially the way her long blond hair was being blown around her from the wind. Suddenly the girl blew Ron a kiss, waved goodbye, and accelerated away, passing the slower truck.

"Nice girl." Ron said, and Rufus nodded his head in agreement.

He then looked down at his feet to get back into a good position to keep an eye out for anything, and Ron saw a shadow that didn't belong to either him or Rufus. He ducked just in time to miss being hit with a glowing Energy Stick, as it was swung by a man in a WWEE uniform.

Ron rolled out of the way as Rufus leaped to his own safety on the top of the Transducer. The WWEE agent then tried to kick him in the side, which Ron was able to deflect with a block, and then he was able to roll into a standing position.

Remembering the radio, Ron took it from his belt while keeping an eye on his attacker, and pressed the button. "Kim! We have…"

A well placed strike knocked the radio from his hand, but Ron was unaware that Kim was also in a battle with two other WWEE agents who were able to get on the truck as well. Just as Ron was about to make a move on his attacker, the truck started to slow with the distinctive sound of a Jake Brake. Brr-rr-rr-rr-rr! The sudden slowing caused Ron to lose his footing, and he tumbled off the transducer and onto the flatbed. The WWEE agent jumped after him landing right beside Ron.

Just as Ron's attacker started to press him against the large dish of the Transducer, the sound of a helicopter could be heard landing not far from the truck.

"Kim!" Ron yelled out. "Are you…"

Then Ron saw a group of six WWEE Agents, each wielding an Energy Stick, walking along side the truck with Kim in the middle, her hands handcuffed behind her back. Ron could tell that Kim wasn't taken easily as all but one of the guys in red had a black eye. The one without had what appeared to be a broken and bloody nose.

Three other WWEE agents followed them with Dr. Director, Will, and Wade in tow. Will had his head hung low, sporting a black eye as well, yet Dr. Director held her head high, and not a mark on her, just a torn sleeve. Wade appeared to be unhurt, just a little freaked.

Then Ron heard and recognized a voice speaking loudly over the helicopter's engine as it wound down. "Good job Agents! I knew if we distracted at least one of them, we could take the vehicle!" It was Gemini.

Gemini then looked towards the front of the truck and smiled. "And I have you to thank for that distraction, my dear." The same blond girl from the convertible walked up to the group as she zipped up the front of her WWEE uniform. She then winked at Ron, making him drop his head in shame.

"Ron… How could you…" The scathing words came from none other than his girlfriend, and she wasn't too happy with him at the moment.

"Keep them all separated so they can't launch a counter offensive." Gemini ordered. Kim was moved over near the helicopter, Dr. Director and Will were kept near the side of the truck, and Wade and Ron were moved to a few yards directly from the end of the flatbed. Two WWEE agents were now watching Ron and Wade with Energy Sticks, two more were watching Dr. Director and Will, and about ten were now around Kim, as she was the most dangerous of them all.

Gemini walked right up into Betty Director's face. "So… Little Sister… I take something else from you. Funny how that always seems to happen." Betty said nothing and just sneered at her older twin.

…x x x x…

"Wade…" Ron whispered out the side of his mouth. "On three…"

"Huh?" Wade wasn't quite sure what was going on, and then he saw Ron mouthing numbers as he counted down. Three… Two… One…

"Now!" Ron quickly whipped around with a low kick sending the WWEE agent behind him sprawling. Then using a Monkey Kung Fu move, Ron leaped over the fallen agent and grabbed the Energy Stick that was dropped.

Wade wasn't sure what else to do, so he just stomped on the foot of the agent behind him, making the man yell out in pain while hopping on one foot and dropping his weapon as well.

The agent Ron had felled was starting to get up, and Ron quickly zapped him in the side with the Energy Stick, knocking him unconscious. He then looked over to see how Dr. Director and Will were doing, and they too had dropped their respective guards and were now holding onto weapons. Then he checked on Wade, who wasn't doing so well. Wade was on his back trying to hold off the WWEE agent as the glowing stick was getting closer to his face.

Ron let out a war cry that made Wade's attacker look up, just in time to receive one of the business ends of his weapon right in the chest.

"Ron! Wade! On me!" It was Betty Director that was calling out orders now. Wade and Ron quickly joined with Dr. Director and Will, and advanced towards the ten agents who were still around Kim.

"FREEZE!" Gemini bellowed, pointing his robotic hand towards the group of four. They all scattered just in time as two small rockets shot from Gemini's hand and exploded where they had just been standing.

"Flank him!" Betty Director yelled out, and her and Will attacked Gemini from one side, while Ron and Wade… well, just Ron really… attacked him from the other.

Gemini decided to fire on his sister first, but that was a mistake as Ron took the opportunity to leap at him. The small rocket flew harmlessly away from Will and Betty, but it blew up as it hit one set of the wheels near the back of the flatbed holding the Transducer. The truck bed lurched to one side, causing the Transducer to shift to the lower edge.

Both Betty and Gemini's eyes went wide at seeing this turn of events, as neither wanted to see the Transducer damaged.

"Secure the Transducer!" Gemini yelled at the remaining agents, who were the ones watching Kim. Five of them left to do as Gemini ordered, and then Ron could see Kim standing between the remaining five agents. He then saw sparks fly behind Kim's back as something severed the handcuffs, freeing her hands.

_Her wrist Kimmunicator…_ Ron thought to himself. _Go Wade!_

The remaining 5 agents were no match for Kim as she performed flawless strikes of what Ron had come to recognize as numbers 6 and 7 of Kim's 16 styles of Kung Fu. As the last one fell, she was breathing hard, but smiling.

All five were then able to regroup just as they heard a loud screech as the Transducer started to shift again. The five WWEE agents Gemini had ordered to secure the Transducer were on the opposite side holding onto straps, trying to keep it from sliding off the truck and crashing to the ground. Then a new sound came to everyone's ears. It was a low hum that was gradually building both in volume and intensity.

"The Transducer's been activated!" Betty yelled. "Wade! Ron! Get over there and shut that thing **off**! The panel is on the other side where the WWEE agents are!"

Gemini had decided he had enough of fighting, and ran back to the helicopter. Just as he was beginning the start-up procedures, he heard his sister's voice. "Not this time… Big Brother."

Gemini looked over and saw the muzzle of an energy weapon pointing directly at him.

…x x x x…

Both Ron and Wade ran towards the Transducer, but were stopped by the female agent just as they were approaching the damaged trailer, and she held an Energy Stick.

"No funny business! Got it?" She yelled over the whine of the machine as it continued to build up energy to fire.

"N… no problem!" Ron shouted back. "We just want to shut if off before…"

"Look out!" One of the Agents holding a strap yelled, and the Transducer shifted again as it started to gain momentum towards the edge. "It's going to fall!"

Ron, Wade, and the female agent turned to run to the far side of the truck, but just as they turned, the Transducer fired it's beam, and directly hit Ron, Wade, and the female WWEE agent. The only thing left of them were three scorch marks on the ground, and smoke rising from each spot.

"Nooooo! Roooonnn! Waaaade!" Kim wailed and ran over to the blackened spots of grass and dirt. She fell to her knees and rocked back and forth, holding onto herself as she continued to cry for the loss of her boyfriend Ron, and her good friend Wade Load.

All Betty could do was wrap her arms around the grieving teenager's shoulders as she continued to cry and wail in grief. "They're gone Betty… They're gone…" Will stood behind the two women, holding onto a restrained Gemini, and tears fell down his cheeks as well.

To be continued…

* * *

BTW, this story is going to be loosely based on a specific episode of a well-known TV series. The first to guess it gets 1 million virtual points.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me Congratulate Dr. Rex Greylin for guessing both the TV series AND the episode correctly. I just can't believe it happened so soon! It's Star Trek: The Next Generation, Episode title: The Next Phase… I've forwarded the one million virtual points to the good doctor's account.

Let me say Thank-you to everyone that read and reviewed Chapter 1: Mr. Wizard, Katsumara, CajunBear73, Classic Cowboy, Dr. Rex Greylin, Reader101w, and TexasDad… as always, y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: Ya know? I would like to own the characters involved in this story, but I don't, and I can't.

Chapter 2

With a drawn out groan Ron pushed himself up from his lying position, and rolled over to finish sitting upright. He held his throbbing head and looked to one side, seeing Wade, and then slowly turned his head in the other direction to see the WWEE agent lying beside him as well.

"mmm… Rufus? You OK buddy?" Ron said while tapping his pocket, and Rufus came out also looking like his head hurt as much as Ron's.

The pain started to subside a little as both Wade and the female WWEE agent came to at virtually the same time, creating an almost stereo-like effect to Ron's ears with their moans.

"Wade… you OK?" Ron asked in a little more than a whisper since he knew Wade's head had to be hurting as bad as his was.

"Yeah Ron, I seem to be OK. But my head feels like one of Drakken's Self-Destructs went off inside." He winced a bit from the sound of his own voice.

"It should quickly wear off. Mine did."

"And how are you feeling? The two boys next to her asked." The female WWEE agent said sarcastically. "Why I feel just fine except for what feels like a 9.0 on the Migraine Scale."

"Oh… Sorry." Wade and Ron chimed together.

"Yeah yeah yeah…" The WWEE agent said, obviously irritated. "I just need to find… my… " Her voice faded away as she was looking around the immediate area. "Where **is** everyone?"

Ron and Wade then looked around and also noticed that everyone that was there before was now gone. No WWEE agents, no Dr. Director, and no Kim. The truck was left there, along with the now smashed Transducer, which was on the ground leaning against the bed of the truck.

"I wonder why they left us?" Ron said as he walked over towards the cab of the truck to look in. Wanting to look inside the cab to possibly use the CB radio, Ron reached out for the door, and his hand passed right through the handle.

"Gah! Wade! What's going on here??"

"What's wrong Ron? What happened?" The smaller boy asked jogging over to his friend.

"This!" Ron then pushed his hand through the door of the truck, causing Wade's eyes to bug out.

Wade then slowly walked up to where Ron was standing, and pushed his hand as well through the truck's door. He pulled it out and checked to make sure all his fingers were still there, which of course they were.

"Oh this is bad." Wade said.

"Gee… Ya think?" The WWEE agent said as she walked up behind them. "Now if you two _kids_ remember what last happened to us, I think you might figure this out. The last thing **I** remember was the beam from that Transwhatchamacallit fired and **hit us**! Now in my book, that means **we're dead**. So in my opinion… **We're ghosts!"**

Ron's jaw dropped in sudden realization, and Wade just raised an eyebrow saying, "I highly doubt that."

"Why do you think there's no one here?" The WWEE agent continued. "It's because we were **disintegrated**! We're dead, kaput, cashed… gone!" Tears started to fall from her blue eyes. "And I never got to say goodbye to anyone."

Ron turned his eyes from the girl and looked at Wade. "Is… is it true Wade? Are we… dead?"

"Actually Ron… I don't think we are." Both Ron and the WWEE agent looked at him, and the agent sniffed back some of her tears.

"You see, I had helped GJ in the enlarging of the Transducer, so I had to study its theory of operation. I even wrote part of the technical manual." Wade explained as both Ron and the female agent listened raptly. "Now what I think has happened to us is that the Vibrational Frequencies of our bodies have been changed to such a degree that they don't match the natural environment around us."

"Ohhh… Kaaayy…" Ron said. "Now just in case our WWEE friend here didn't understand that, do you mind letting us know what you mean in English?" The WWEE agent gave Ron a sideways glance with wet eyes.

Wade paused for a bit trying to figure out a different way to explain. "It's… sort of like how Kim's Super Suit turns her invisible. It actually vibrates at a specific rate causing light to penetrate the suit, thereby making it seem that Kim isn't there."

"But she can touch things." Ron said trying to understand Wade's explanation.

"That's because of the specific rate of speed in which the suit vibrated. Kim herself wasn't effected, just the suit." Wade was looking at Ron hoping that he finally understood.

"I think I get it now." Ron said scratching his head a little. "It all depends on the frequency, sort of like how my wireless game controller works."

"Exactly!" Wade said, happy that he was able to get to Ron to understand.

"No…" The WWEE agent said, backing away from Ron and Wade. "I… I don't believe you." She reached up and clutched at the front of her suit just above a symbol that looked like an 'O' with a sideways 'I' in the middle. She then reached inside the neck of the suit and pulled out a gold chain that held a small cross. She gripped it tightly, and was looking at Wade with wide unbelieving eyes.

"We… we're… dead. I can feel it. I can… see it. The way you put your hand through that door. We aren't here anymore. It's… just our spirit here. Our bodies are actually gone… and they've probably been taken to our families, or to a morgue." Tears were once again falling from her eyes.

Wade took a step towards her. "Please… listen to me… umm…" Wade looked at the symbol on her chest and remembered what the letter was. "Theta… We're not dead. I told you that."

Theta backed up from Wade as he tried to offer her a hand. "No… Stay away from me. You… you two must be demons… or something. Trying to take me to the Bad Place. I… I've been a good girl… really, I have!" Theta then took off running away from Ron and Wade screaming, "You're not taking me to Hell!"

"Should we go after her?" Ron asked.

"Actually… I think we should get to GJ Ron." Wade said, almost thinking aloud. "If we can get someone to notice us, or realize what's actually happened, I think this effect can be reversed. Maybe."

"Maybe?" Ron asked with a look of panic on his face.

"I would guess there's about a 65 percent chance of it actually working." The young Tech Guru said while rubbing his chin in thought.

"Well that's better than a third of a chance!" Ron said excitedly. "Let's go!"

Wade rolled his eyes at Ron's statement and said "Uh Ron… it's this way to GJ."

"Oh… right. And hey… you just rhymed!" All Wade could do was roll his eyes again and the two began to walk back to Global Justice Headquarters.

…x x x x…

Being about 9 miles from their destination, it took the two of them about 3 hours to arrive back at GJ Headquarters, and this made their arrival time about 7:00pm.

"So Wade…" Ron said with slight irritation, "How are we gonna get into one of the most secure buildings in the Tri-State area?"

"Duh Ron…" Wade said and waved his hand through one of the brick walls.

"Oh, right." Ron said and then stopped Wade by grabbing onto his arm just as the boy placed his foot through the wall. "Uh… Wade? What if you're walking into a girl's bathroom or something? I think it would be best to walk through a regular door so we know exactly where we're going."

"Oops…" Wade said with a bit of a chuckle, realizing his mistake.

The two then went around to the front of the building and entered through the main entrance, as that was the most recognizable area for both of them. Of course Wade knew some of the more secured areas, but Ron didn't know the building as well as Wade.

"C'mon Ron… quit fooling around." Wade said, watching Ron dance what looked like the Funky Chicken in front of the two guards sitting at the main desk.

"It's actually kinda neat that they can't see us." Ron said with a chuckle. "I can do and say any crazy thing right in front of people, and they can't see or hear me!"

"But you do things like that all the time." Wade said under his breath while walking towards another hallway so Ron couldn't hear him.

…x x x x…

After walking down a few more hallways and through a few more doors, Wade and Ron finally made it to the main Research Laboratory. Wade started to walk over to where Dr. Director was working on a computer terminal, but Ron stood next to a workbench that wasn't very far into the room, looking around the immediate area.

"Wade? Kim's not here…" Ron started to say.

"Will?" Dr. Director said, just as Wade walked up to her side to see what she was working on.

GJ's 'so-called' number one agent immediately stepped up to Dr. Director's side after entering the room from another door. "Yes Ma'am?"

"How's Kimberly doing?" Betty asked with obvious concern in her voice.

"I left her just a few minutes ago, and she had stopped crying. She then said something about taking a nap for a few minutes." Will continued to stand at Dr. Director's side with his hands behind his back, somewhat at attention.

"Well at least I know that the couch in my office is comfortable." Betty said with downcast eyes. "But I really think we should take her to her parents in the next hour."

Ron and Wade were now listening to the conversation between Will and the director of GJ.

"Have you notified any of their parents yet?" Will asked, with what could be considered mild concern.

"I was just trying to type something up to organize my thoughts on the matter." Dr. Director said looking back at the computer screen. She gave a sigh and then added, "I didn't want to do this in my office and disturb Kimberly. This is going to be one of the toughest things I've ever had to do since joining GJ."

"I'll do it." A voice came from behind all four, and Wade, Ron, Dr Director, and Will all turned around to see Kim standing just inside the main entrance to the lab. "They were my friends… and even… more. I think it might be better for their parents to hear it from me than someone they barely know, or don't know at all."

"Are… are you sure about that Kimberly?" Dr. Director said with concern as she stood up and walked over to Kim.

"Yeah… I'm positive." The red head dropped her gaze. "I… I owe it to them to do this myself."

"I'll drive you there and…" Dr. Director started to say.

Kim let out a shaky breath that almost tore Ron and Wade's heart in two. "No Betty… Thanks for the offer, but I really would like to do this myself."

"Kimberly… You're in no condition to drive, but I'll stay in the car if you wish?"

Kim gave Betty a weak smile. "Thanks."

"OK then…" Betty said, not wanting to push Kim any further on the subject. "Where would you like to go first?"

"I'd like to go to Wade's house first." Kim said without a second thought.

Betty raised an eyebrow at this. "Really? I thought you would want to tell Ron's parents first."

"I…" Kim paused for a second, "I think I may be at Ron's house just a little bit longer Betty."

"Of course." The director of GJ said, completely understanding.

"Wade… We need to go with them." Ron said with determination.

The young African-American was a bit surprised. "Really Ron? You… you want to be there when Kim tells our parent's that we're… dead?"

"I don't know…" Ron said with a sigh. "We might be able to get a message to them somehow. Besides… wouldn't **you** want to know how Kim breaks it to your parents? I also think that Rufus might want to be there was well. Wouldn't you, Buddy?" Ron looked down at his pocket and saw Rufus poking his head out nodding and squeaking in agreement.

"Well, I guess so." Wade responded. "But it looks like we better hurry and follow them, because they're starting to leave!"

Ron and Wade jogged after Kim and Dr. Director, and just as the door closed behind the two women, both Ron and Wade couldn't help but put their hands up in an effort to block the closing door. When they found themselves on the other side, they just looked at each other, chuckled a bit, and then continued to follow Kim and Dr. Director.

…x x x x…

Both Ron and Wade were able to get into the 4-door black sedan that Kim and Betty had gotten into and sat down in the back seat, while Kim sat in the front with Betty.

Just after getting in and sitting down, Ron turned to Wade. "Uhh… Wade? How is it that we can move through walls and such, yet we can walk around and… sit down on objects with out falling through?" He waved his hand at the seat, actually passing his hand through.

"I've been thinking about that as well Ron." The young man said in deep thought. "I have a theory that it might have something to do with how our brains are wired and that what we take for granted is still taken as fact, affecting certain parts of us."

"But what about…" Ron started to say.

"I told you it was just a theory at this time." Wade snapped, but was immediately apologetic when he saw Ron's surprised look. They were both under a lot of stress, knowing that their parents were about to be informed that they were dead.

…x x x x…

The car pulled up in front of Wade's house. "Are you going in too?" Wade asked Ron.

"Nah. I don't think it's my place to be there. Besides… I can keep Dr. Director here company." Ron finished with a smile.

"But she can't…" Wade started to say as he started to pass through the door to get out, but then stopped mid-sentence. "Never mind."

Kim was inside Wade's house for about 20 minutes, and then both came back to the vehicle. Wade reached the car first and leaned through the door just in time to hear Ron talking to Dr. Director.

"…And that's when I realized that it was a bad idea to actually try and bake actual mud-pies made from mud in my Granny Crocket Oven. Oh hey Wade, how'd it go?" Ron then saw that his friend's cheeks were wet from crying. "Sorry… that bad, huh?"

"Yeah… it was pretty rough, and my parent's are a wreck." Wade wiped some tears from his eyes. "I'm gonna stay here for tonight, and then we can go back to GJ tomorrow morning, OK? Say about 9-ish?"

"Sure Wade, no problem. See you then." Just as Ron finished talking, the car moved forward, causing Wade's head to look like it was moving sideways through the door, taking both of them by surprise.

…x x x x…

Now the car sat in front of Ron's house, and Kim sat for a few minutes not moving, just looking down at her hands.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come inside with you?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kim sniffed and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I fought so hard not to break down in front of Wade's parents, but I couldn't help it. Telling Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable is going to be 100 times worse."

Kim stepped out of the car, and Ron slid through the back door next to the curb. He stepped up beside Kim and walked with her. Ron knew that Kim couldn't hear him, but he spoke to her anyway. "I'll be right here with you Kim."

It took only a few seconds after ringing the doorbell for Ron's mom to answer. "Oh Hi there, Kimberly. I didn't know you two were back." She looked around for a bit. "Where's Ronald?"

"That's… what I'm here to tell you Mrs. Stoppable. Can… Can I come in?" Jean stepped to one side letting Kim enter, and Ron slipped though just as she closed the door.

"Kimberly! How are you?" Gene Stoppable said as the two women entered the kitchen.

"Kimmie says she has something to tell us Dear." Jean said with a worried look on her face, and Gene immediately set down the sandwich he was about to bite into. He then got up and followed his wife and Kim into the Living room where both sat down on a couch, and Kim sat opposite them in a high-backed easy chair. Ron decided to stand next to Kim, trying first to place a hand on Kim's shoulder to offer support, but his hand passed right on through. He opted to just stand next to her with his hands folded in front of him.

Kim sat on the edge of the chair and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees. "Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable?" She started, looking at both elder Stoppables directly in the eyes. Both Gene and Jean suddenly knew that what Kim was about to say, wasn't going to be good.

"Ron isn't… well… he's…" Kim couldn't say anymore and she broke down into tears as she put her face into her hands. Her shoulders shook while sobbing as both Gene and Jean suddenly moved to her sides, each of them placing hand on Kim's shoulders.

"It's OK Kimberly… Let it all out Dear." Jean said as she wrapped an arm over the young girl's shaking shoulders.

"I… I couldn't…" Kim said between her sobs. "I couldn't saaave him. I'm soooo sooorryyyyy!" Kim wailed, not holding anything back. Jean held onto Kim even tighter and started to sway back and forth. Gene was there as well, wrapping his arms around both women.

By now all three had tears flowing out of their eyes and Ron also couldn't help but start crying as well. He couldn't ever stand seeing Kim cry, and this… well this was just too much for him. To see **both** his parents **and** Kim crying for his death was just too much.

Ron went to his knees and tried wrapping his arms around all three, but he couldn't as his arms just passed through them, and this just made him cry even harder.

"Mom… Dad… Kim… I love you all sooo much! Please don't cry. I'm not dead. I'm right here! Can't you hear me? I'm right here!" Ron placed a hand close to Kim's face, careful not to put his fingers or hand through her, and acted like he was wiping the tears from her cheek.

Rufus was sitting on Ron's shoulder, with his little cheeks wet with his own tears, crying right along with his owner. He too loved the entire Stoppable family and Kim. Then without warning his sensitive little ears picked up on a small voice starting to cry as if it was just waking up.

It didn't take long for all three to finally hear that little Hana had woken up, most likely from the noise they were making downstairs. All three walked up to Hana's room and Jean picked up the little girl from her crib. The little oriental toddler looked at all three adults, and then she seemed to look off to one side of Kim as if she saw something, or someone… else.

"Brother?" She said in an inquisitive voice, which made all three adults cry just that much harder.

To be continued…

* * *

OK everyone… I know this chapter was probably a little rough to read at the end… But please take heart knowing that the story isn't finished yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow… I finally got to posting a new chapter on this. Sorry for the wait everyone, but parts of this chapter was giving me fits, if ya know what I mean…

Let me thank all those who reviewed the last chapter: Katsumara, Thomas Linquist, Mr. Wizard, CajunBear73, Classic Cowboy, and Reader101w… As always, y'all Hurricane Rock!

Not sure why I keep doing this, but here's that pesky Disclaimer: Me no own Disney characters! Got it? Good!

Chapter 3

"It's OK little Hana… It's OK..." Jean said while sitting in a rocking chair that was in a corner of the room. "Your Brother has gone to a very special place, where he will be loved by everyone." Jean gently rocked the toddler, not noticing that Hana's dark eyes were focused on something else.

Ron noticed that even though Hana's thumb was firmly placed in her mouth, those dark eyes seemed to follow him wherever he walked.

_Nahhh…_ He thought to himself. _She can't see me, can she?_

Ron stopped his slight pacing, and noticed that Hana's eyes stopped moving just as he did. He then took a couple steps in the opposite direction, and he was positive that Hana's eyes followed him again. She could definitely see him!

_But can she hear me?_ Ron thought to himself, and then said out loud, "Hana? Can… can you hear me?"

Her little eyes went wide, almost giving him hope, but she continued to suck on her thumb. Ron had to be sure though, and then remembered what Hana always responded to, but he was almost reluctant to say it, as he knew it would upset her if she could hear him. But he had to find out if Hana could hear him, so in a sickly-sweet voice he said, "How's my little intruder?"

For a fraction of a second Hana stopped sucking her thumb, but then continued. If she could have heard Ron, she would have responded with a very loud "Not intruder… Sister!"

"So she can see me, but not hear me. Great… How do I play charades with my baby sister and communicate to Kim and my parents that I'm not really dead?" Ron stood standing with his arms crossed and one hand raised to his face with his index finger touching his lips deep in thought.

"Brother!" Hana said again, and laughed her boisterous little laugh. She had seen Ron in this position before, and for some reason she had always found it amusing.

"I'm just so glad you're too young to understand." Jean said, her eyes welling with tears once again while she continued to rock back and forth.

"Jean?" Ron's father said, "It's almost 9 o'clock, and little Hana's eyes are looking pretty tired."

Sure enough the little girl's eyes were starting to get a bit droopy, even though she seemed to be staring off into space at nothing. After standing from the rocking chair, Jean placed Hana back into the crib, and tucked the little girl in.

Wanting to let Hana get her sleep, Ron followed his parent's out of his sister's room, and it was then that he too begun to feel a little tired. While his parents turned to go to their bedroom, Ron went up to his own attic room, and sat down on his bed.

"Rufus? You awake buddy?" Ron gently tugged at his pocket, and Rufus popped his head out with a yawn. "Let's see if we can get some sleep, and hopefully when we see Wade tomorrow, we can figure this thing out."

Ron must have been more tired than he had originally thought, as he fell asleep almost instantaneously, but not before a thought flashed through his mind concerning how he was able to lie on his bed, yet walk through doors and walls.

…x x x x…

Not being able to set his alarm, Ron snored away blissfully well after the sun had risen. He was having a nice dream of him and Kim sitting underneath a tree near Lake Middleton and playing a little bit of tonsil hockey. Suddenly Kim started poking him in the ribs.

"C'mon Kim… stop it. You know I'm ticklish there." The poking didn't stop, and in fact, the jabs were hitting him a bit harder now. "Kim… that hurts. Let's just keep kissing, OK?"

"Uhh Ron…" Kim said in a voice a lot lower than normal, "I really don't want to kiss you."

"Huh? Why?" Ron reached out for his girlfriend again, and this time Kim actually smacked him across the face. "Ow! Kim? What are you…" Then Kim smacked him again, this time a little harder.

"Ron! Wake up!" This time Ron recognized Wade's voice, and he cracked an eye open. Sure enough, there was Wade standing next to his bed. "Are you up now, or do I need to smack you again?"

"Wade… Dude… You just ruined a perfectly good dream." Ron said as he drew a hand across his face while trying to clear the cobwebs from his sleep addled brain.

"I know. You tried to kiss me when I was trying to wake you up." Ron looked at Wade with an almost incredulous look, and mumbled that he was sorry. "It's almost 10 in the morning. We need to get to GJ and figure out how to get ourselves back to normal."

"I don't know if this would help at all," Ron said while stretching his arms above his head, "But I think Hana could actually see me yesterday evening."

"Really?" Wade said with an eyebrow raised. "That's interesting. I wonder how it is that she can see you, when no one else can. And even so, I don't see how that can help us. I mean, who's going to believe a toddler who can barely even talk?"

"You're forgetting that she's a _Super Ninja_ Toddler." Ron said with a smile, making Wade roll his eyes.

"Now let's get going to GJ. We've got a long walk ahead of us."

…x x x x…

It took Ron and Wade about an hour to walk to GJ's main center of operations, and once again the two walked through the doors without anyone knowing that they were even there. Wade led Ron to the area where they were before when Dr. Director was writing on the computer, and sure enough both Betty and Will Du were there as well, along with a handful of other agents.

"OK Wade," Ron said, "Now that we're here, now what?"

"We need to somehow get someone's attention, but I don't have a clue how to do that." Wade then stood still with a hand on his chin in deep thought.

Suddenly on one of the workbenches a small hand tool started to blink with a red light, and beep at the same time. The GJ Tech that was working at the table on something that wasn't related looked over at the piece of equipment in surprise.

"Dr. Director?" Agent Carlson said to get her attention. "Could you come over here please?"

Betty walked up to the young tech. "What is it Agent Carlson?"

The agent spoke in a low voice. "Remember that one project you wanted me to work on that was supposed to be hush-hush?"

"You mean the…?" Betty said, and the agent nodded.

"Yes Ma'am… the Ectoplasmic Interferometer."

Wade noticed Dr. Director and the GJ agent talking in hushed tones, and he walked over to where he could hear them better.

Betty had a surprised look on her face. "But that means…"

"Yes ma'am… we've got a ghost in the room."

"Ron! Get over here!" Wade called out, and suddenly the small detector stopped blinking and beeping.

Ron walked up beside Wade and said, "What's up?"

"I… don't really believe it, but GJ has built and Ectoplasmic Interferometer!"

"What? Really? That's amazing! And what is an Ectowhatchamacallitmeter?" Ron said, his excitement first starting to build, which immediately then turned into a confused look.

"Basically it's a ghost detector Ron, and it was picking something up, but now it's stopped."

Sure enough, the small hand-held unit had gone silent, and Agent Carlson picked it up. "It **was** picking something up, but it suddenly stopped."

"You think it was actually an ectoplasmic disturbance?" Betty Director said.

"I'm… not sure." Agent Carlson responded while looking at the unit. "I mean, I don't have anything to calibrate this to, so it could be picking almost anything up. Stray electrical signals for a piece of unshielded equipment, or maybe even microwaves from the ovens in the cafeteria."

"Ron," Wade said while turning to his friend, "What were you doing just before I called you?"

"Do I really need to tell you?" Ron said, looking a bit embarrassed, which was something that wasn't normal for him. Wade placed his hands on his hips and nodded with a look that told Ron he'd better answer. "I… was poking Will."

"What…" Wade responded looking at Ron with hooded eyes.

"I was doing this to Will." Ron then pushed his finger straight into the back of Betty Director's head. Of course she didn't feel anything, but as soon as Ron's finger entered her head, the detector's light and alarm started to sound off again.

Wades eyes went wide in realization. "That detector isn't picking up ghosts Ron, it's detecting us! Well, not directly, but it appears the unit goes off whenever you pass through something!"

Ron removed his finger from Dr. Director's head making the alarm shut off and followed Wade, who had walked over to the nearby workbench. He passed his hand through the work surface of the table as a test of his own, and sure enough the detector went off again each time his hand passed through.

"The signals seem so… random." Agent Carlson said as he watched the small display that was showing the strength and duration of the signal.

Wade suddenly had an idea, and started passing his hand through the table at regular intervals, making the unit beep each time his hand passed through. Wade also caused longer beeps to emanate from the unit when he kept his hand in contact with the hard surface for a longer period of time. "C'mon Betty… recognize it…"

"Now that's not random." Betty said, as she listened to the beeps, and watched the screen.

bip bip bip… beep beep beep… bip bip bip

The pattern continued for a few more seconds, and then Will Du's voice piped up from across the room. "Who's the joker tapping out SOS?"

"SOS?" Betty said narrowing her eyebrows. "SOS! Agent Carlson! Someone is trying to signal an SOS through this thing!"

"But who… or what…" Agent Carlson said while scratching his scalp in confusion.

"Agent Du!" Betty snapped, "Front and center, now!" Will approached the two wondering what was going.

Betty handed him a pad of paper and a pen. "If we hear anymore Morse Code, translate it!"

With a harumph Will readied his pen, and sure enough a series of beeps and bips started coming from the small device.

bip… beep… beep

bip… beep

beep… bip… bip

bip

"First word," Will said, "Is… Wade." He finished with surprise, and Betty's eye went wide with amazement as well. Then more bips and beeps came.

bip… beep… bip

beep… beep… beep

beep… bip

"Second word is Ron." Will translated, this time with a scowl to his face, and then after another long pause a third set of signals came across.

bip… beep… bip

bip… bip… beep

bip… bip… beep… bip

bip… bip… beep

bip… bip… bip

"The third is… Rufus, Ma'am." Will said with a raised eyebrow in slight confusion, and then a sneer crossed his features. "Someone is clearly playing some sort of sick joke Dr. Director."

"Ron…" Wade almost growled out. "I told you we shouldn't signal Rufus' name!"

"Hey, we can't forget my little buddy." Ron said while scratching the little guy's head.

"I don't think it's a joke Will. I think we are really communicating with Ron and Wade!" Dr. Director then paused for a bit and asked a question, which wasn't directed at anyone in the room. Betty literally was talking into the air. "Wade, is that really you?"

beep… bip… beep… beep

bip

bip… bip… bip…

The Morse Code response was for the word "Yes".

"Are you… dead?" Betty asked, cringing a bit at her question as it sounded so ridiculous.

beep… bip

beep… beep… beep

" It says No." Will quickly translated, and then he said, "Doctor Director… You can't really believe that we are communicating with Wade Load and Ronald Stoppable, do you? I mean, they are d-e-a-d dead! We ALL saw what happened near the highway."

"I _know_ what we saw Agent Du." Betty snapped, making Will take a step back in surprise. "But we cannot discount the… possibility, here! We know they were struck by the Transducer's beam, but do we really know what it did to their bodies?

"Carlson! "Betty then snapped while whipping around. "Get _all_ documentation we have on the redesigned Transducer."

"Even Mr. Load's notes Ma'am?" Agent Carlson replied.

"_Especially_ Mr. Load's notes.

"Wade… Ronald…" Betty said into the air, not knowing which direction to be speaking, "We'll figure this out. I promise you."

Just after Betty finished her statement, Ron and Wade smiled at each other, knowing that this whole ordeal would soon be over with. Then just as Betty walked over to a computer terminal, Ron caught something that he thought was first a trick of the eye. What he had seen was what looked like someone in a red suit disappearing through a spot on the wall that had been directly behind Betty. The Interferometer gave out a quick beep, and then went silent.

"Wade? Did you see that?"

"See what Ron?" Wade replied, as he was watching Betty pull up some schematics on the computer terminal.

"I could have sworn I saw our not-so-friendly WWEE Agent slip out of the room through that wall over there." Ron pointed at the spot that he was referring to.

"Are you sure?" Wade asked, and Ron nodded. "That WWEE Agent can get anywhere in this building, and she could actually see and or read any secrets that GJ might have. She could take that information back to WWEE, giving Gemini a decided edge over his sister and GJ! We need to find her, and **fast**!"

"I'm on it!" Ron quickly said, and took off after Theta, hoping that he was going in the right direction.

Just as Ron left the room, the detector once again beeped as Ron passed through the wall.

…x x x x…

Wade quickly sent another message to Dr. Director through Morse Code that Ron had gone after the WWEE Agent, and that they better do something fast.

It didn't take long for GJ's resident geek Agent Carlson to come up with an idea. "Dr. Director… I think that with minor changes to this prototype hand held-held Transducer, I can reverse the effects of the larger unit. The only drawback is that it can only do one person at a time, and I'll have to change the batteries out after each use. That's why it's still a prototype, because it's such a power hog."

"Then do it Agent Carlson. We don't have much…" Suddenly the EI (Ectoplasmic Interferometer) started to beep in rapid succession. "We're going as fast as we can Wade." Betty responded heatedly.

The EI continued to beep crazily, and then a shower of sparks erupted from the unit. "It's completely fried!" Agent Carlson said in surprise, knowing his statement was wholly unnecessary.

…x x x x…

Wade could only watch dumbfounded while Ron grappled with the WWEE agent after the two stumbled through the opposite wall Ron had run through to chase after her. The two continued to roll across the floor, passing through numerous objects, each time causing the EI to alarm almost continuously.

"Ron! Stop passing through things! You're going to overload the…" Just then was the point in which the EI decided to 'give-up-the-ghost', as it were, and shorted out.

"Never mind." Wade huffed, and continued to watch the battle, thinking he should have Kim show him some fighting moves when they get together the next time. If there would **be** a next time.

Suddenly Theta was able to push Ron off of her with a double leg kick, and she got up and ran out of the room with Ron right behind her.

…x x x x…

Agent Carlson immediately began working on the EI to try and get it working again. He bypassed a few things, did a quick rewiring, and "I think I've got it!"

Wade quickly sent them three words, hoping the unit kept working. "Get Ron's Family." Sure enough, after Will translated the three words from Morse Code, the unit sparked once more, never to be revived again.

"What does that mean, 'Get Ron's Family'?", Will said narrowing his brow in confusion.

"I'm not sure," Dr. Director said, "But let's do as he says. Call the Stoppables, and get them here… **pronto**!"

To be continued…

* * *

Yeah, sorry for stopping this in the middle of some action, but I think that line from Dr. Director was good place **to** stop, isn't it?

Hope y'all continue to like, and I hope the EI (Ectoplasmic Interferometer) isn't too much of a stretch.


	4. Chapter 4

Not much for Author's notes here, just that I hope y'all continue to like the story…

Let me say Thank-you to all who read and reviewed the previous chapter: Slipgate, Katsumara, Cajunbear73, Thomas Linquist, Gomro Morskopp, osprey2000, and Reader101w. Y'all Rock! I would also like to give a big Thank-You to King in Yellow and Classic Cowboy, who helped me out with the religious aspects that I touched on in this chapter.

Disclaimer: For some reason I still put this here, even if no one reads it. I don't own the KP characters (even though I wish otherwise).

Chapter 4

It was mid-morning about 10 am when the doorbell to the Stoppable's house rang out, interrupting snack-time for Hana.

"Honey, will you get that while I clean up in here… again?" Jean said as she wiped yet another splotch of strained peas from her face. Little Hana gave her mother a Razberry while Jean cleaned her face off.

Gene opened the front door and there stood a GJ Agent that he thought he recognized. "Yes? May I help you?"

"Mr. Stoppable… My name is Will Du, From Global Justice, and I am to take you and your wife to our Headquarters as soon as possible." His face had a stoic demeanor, and Will held his hands behind his back.

Gene wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Uhh… Will, was it? Can I see some sort of Identification Please?"

"Of course, Sir." Will removed his ID badge from his immaculately pressed shirt and held it up for Mr. Stoppable to see.

"Well then, Will… Please come in and sit down." Gene turned around and headed back to kitchen with Will following close behind. Just as Gene entered into the kitchen he suddenly ducked, and a large green blob of something hurtled over him and smacked Will Du right in the face with a loud 'splat'!

Gene stood back up and turned around saying, "I hope Hana didn't get any on… Oh… sorry about that. You have to be on your toes around little Hana here during feeding time. For some reason she really doesn't like strained peas." Gene then handed a damp kitchen towel to Will, who then wiped his face off.

"Jean?" Mr. Stoppable said, "This is Agent Will Du from Global Justice. He says we need to go with him to GJ Headquarters."

"I assume this is about our son?" Jean said with a somber face.

"Yes ma'am, it is. If you could come with me right away, I would appreciate it." Will then set the green-stained towel down on the kitchen table, not noticing that the Toddler sitting in the highchair was readying another spoonful of strained peas for launching.

"Do you mind if we bring Hana along?" Jean asked, as she interrupted Hana, keeping the little Ninja Terror from hitting Will again with strained peas.

"For some odd reason ma'am, it is requested that she come along as well." By now Will was getting a good idea that he should be keeping an eye on this toddler so he wasn't once again made a target, so he stepped around behind the highchair.

"And what about me, can I go too?" Another voice said from the second entrance to the kitchen. Will turned around to see Kim Possible standing there with her red hair disheveled and wearing what appeared to be Fearless Ferret Pajamas. His mouth just moved up and down a bit, not knowing how to respond to this new situation. He hadn't planned on Kim Possible being at the Stoppable Household.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were here as well, Miss Possible." Will said with a steady voice, belying the inner turmoil he always felt around the amateur.

"The Stoppables were kind enough to let me spend the night." Kim said, and gave both Jean and Gene a smile in Thanks, and then turned her eyes back on Will. "I heard that you want them to go with you to GJ? Well, I'm going as well."

"I'm sorry Miss Possible, I was told to only pick up the Stoppables. We will contact you if you are…"

"Like I said, Will…" Kim narrowed her eyes dangerously at the GJ agent standing in front of her. "I'm going as well."

Will swallowed audibly and saw that Kimberly's right hand was clenched into a fist. "Fine. You can go too. But I suggest that you make yourself a little more… presentable."

"I think we all need to clean ourselves up a little bit." Gene said as he quickly snatched little Hana's hand before she threw the sliced peach that she was rearing back to throw at Will's head.

…x x x x..

It only took the Stoppables and Kim about 15 minutes to get cleaned up and ready to go to GJ Headquarters, and they all rode in the black four-door nondescript black sedan that Will had driven.

"Nice car Will." Kim smirked as the car pulled away from the curb.

For the entire trip, which only took about another 15 minutes, no one said a thing in the vehicle except for Hana, who took great pleasure in kicking the back of the drivers seat from Jean's lap. She had to hold onto Hana as the car didn't have a child-seat.

…x x x x…

After arriving at GJ HQ, Will lead the three adults and one toddler to the laboratory where he had been previously. Dr. Director was there waiting as well, along with Agent Carlson, who was working on what appeared to be a handheld weapon of some sort.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable…" Dr. Director said, "It's nice to finally meet the two of you. I'm Dr. Director, Director of Global Justice." She quickly shook hands with Jean and Gene, and then offered them a couple of chairs to sit down inside an open cubicle.

"Kim?" Betty said, "I think you should sit down as well. I have some news for all you that I think you are going to find… interesting, to say the least." One corner of her mouth ticked up at Kim, who looked at Dr. Director with a slightly confused look before she sat down.

"Ron and Wade…" Betty took a breath before continuing, "Are still alive, in a sense."

Gene and Jean clasped hands and shed some happy tears at the news, but Kim just looked at Dr. Director without any emotion and asked, "What do you mean… 'in a sense', Betty?"

"I can't really explain what, or how it happened exactly, but when Ron, Wade, and the WWEE Agent were hit with the Transducer beam, it didn't actually kill them. It… changed them." All three adults were glad they were sitting down upon hearing the news. Kim's hand immediately found Mrs. Stoppables and the two squeezed each other's hand.

"How do you mean, 'Changed'?" Kim asked, with fear seeping into her voice.

"Agent Carlson?" Dr. Director said, making the young agent step forward.

"Kimberly… Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable…" Agent Carlson started, "It appears that Ron, Wade, and that little rat thing have been… 'Phased' …differently from our reality. That's the best way I can describe it without getting all technical."

"That's a Mole Rat, please and thank you." Kim said with a smile, and then asked, "And you guys have a plan to get them all back to normal?"

"We sure do." Dr. Director said as she pushed herself off the wall she had been leaning against. "But a piece of equipment failed that we were able to detect them with. Before losing contact with Wade, he had sent a message to bring the Stoppables here, but we aren't sure as to why… he…"

Dr. Director stopped speaking when she saw that Hana was waving at something with a big smile on her face. When everyone else noticed this too, they all turned to see what she was waving to, and no one was there.

"What's her name again?" Dr. Director asked Jean, who was holding onto the toddler.

"Hana." Mrs. Stoppable replied, and then said into the little girl's ear, "What are you waving at Hana?"

"Aid!" She said gleefully with a smile, and pointed a small finger at nothing.

"Aid?" Kim said with confusion at first, and then realized what Hana was saying. "Wade! She sees Wade! I don't know how she can see him and we can't, but she is looking right at him! I'm sure of it!"

"Agent Carlson!" Dr. Director quickly said. "Fire that Portable Transducer in the direction that Hana is pointing!"

Agent Carlson pointed and fired the small gun, and almost immediately everyone saw what appeared to be a silhouette of a short pudgy boy, outlined in a dull white energy field. It took only about 5 seconds for the silhouette to get more color and substance, and they could all see Wade's features become more prominent. In about 5 more seconds, he became solid, and then finally after just a few more ticks of the clock he was as solid as anyone else in the room.

Now they could hear his voice, and Wade was… laughing! "Stop Agent Carlson… Stop! It tickles!" The GJ agent didn't have to stop firing, as it suddenly stopped on it's own, the batteries completely dead.

In a flash of red Kim was on Wade like Ron on a Naco, hugging him fiercely. With tears of happiness, Kim's voice shook as she released him and looked into his eyes. She didn't notice the blush that had appeared on his cheeks.

"Ron's OK, isn't he Wade? Please… tell me that my Ron is OK?" Wade was clearly uncomfortable with Kim's display of affection, but he couldn't help but smile at the knowledge that Kim cared deeply for him.

"Ron's fine Kim… He just fine." Wade gently moved himself from Kim's grasp, as she was holding him by his shoulders.

"Where is he? Ron is here, right?" Kim's ecstatic demeanor was suddenly replaced by worry, as she now realized that if Ron was in the room, Hana would have pointed him out as well.

"Oh he's… around." Wade said, not quite sure how to explain to Kim what was going on.

"Waaade…" The young heroine said almost dangerously. "Tell me what is going on."

"Right now he's trying to… umm… collect the WWEE Agent that was hit by the Trasnducer's beam along with us. She's here as well." Sensing that Kim wasn't going to be too happy, Wade tensed up a bit in preparation for Kim's reaction. "And Kim? I… don't think she's quite got all of her marbles… if you know what I mean."

"Give me the complete Sitch Wade. We need to know everything." By now Kim had her emotions somewhat in check, and had switched over to 'Mission Mode'.

"Well, Theta… that's her name, actually thinks that she is dead, and is a ghost. She thinks that Ron and I are some kind Demons or something that want to take her to Hell. Ron saw her about 45 minutes ago, and he's been trying to catch her ever since. They came through this room a not too long ago grappling with each other, causing Agent Carlson's detector to overload and short out. He could be anywhere right now."

Just as Wade finished explaining to Kim what was going on, Hana piped up again, this time saying quite loudly, "Brother!"

She was gleefully clapping her hands and laughing as her eyes darted from one side of the room to the other. She was definitely seeing Ron. But as to what was making her laugh so much, no one knew. In fact, the situation that Ron was in was no laughing matter.

…x x x x…

Ron had been chasing the WWEE Agent Theta for a good 30 minutes through the entire GJ complex, running through multitudes of walls and various other things, such as people, desks, offices, and tables. He would catch up with her, grab onto her and then they would start struggling. It was each time that Ron had caught up with Theta that he discovered that WWEE Agents weren't too shabby in the Grappling Arts. Theta was quite… slippery, but he was getting a hang of the style she was employing on him, and he was sure the next time he caught up with the WWEE Agent, he should be able to hang onto her.

Ron had just lunged at Theta again just before she passed through another wall, and he leaped **through** the wall, catching her on the other side. The two started struggling again, and Ron saw out the corner of his eye that they had now come back around to the laboratory where he and Wade had been when they first arrived.

Remembering a Tai Shing Pek War hold that Sensei had taught him, Ron wrapped one of his legs around Theta's, and then he heard… laughter? It was just as he was about to employ an arm lock when Ron heard the laughter of his sister Hana. The distraction was just enough for Theta to snap her head back and hit Ron just above his nose, knocking him a little loopy.

Theta then disengaged her leg from Ron's and was only able to get two steps away from him before Ron performed a flying tackle and again held her down. He was able to once again get her arms behind her, but Ron knew that he would have to use that special hold quickly before the slippery WWEE Agent would get loose again.

The entire time the two had been fighting, neither of them had really said anything to each other, as they were concentrating on using their respective fighting techniques. Ron decided to finally say something as he worked one arm into position under the armpit of his adversary.

"Theta…" He grunted, "We… are not Demons! You've got to believe me! Stop fighting… me!"

"Let… me… go!" Theta hissed between her teeth. "Let me rest in peace! I've accepted that I'm dead… and even if you aren't any kind of Demon…"

By now Ron had Theta in the hold he wanted. He was lying on his back with Theta on top of him, her back pressed against his chest. Ron had both of his arms underneath Theta's armpits, and his hands were pressed on the back of her head, pushing her chin down into her chest. He had both of his legs wrapped around the Agent's legs from the outside in, the tops of his feet hooked underneath her calves. Theta was finally going nowhere, and if anyone could see them, it would seem like the two were in a very strange, and possibly embarrassing position.

Now he just had to hold on until someone noticed them and brought them back into the real world.

…x x x x…

"Do you see Ron, Hana?" Kim asked as she knelt in front of Ron's sister, while she sat in Jean's lap.

"Brother funny! He fight funny!" Hana was now moving her little fists as if she was punching the air.

"Where is he Hana?" Kim said without hesitation. "Where's your brother? Mrs. Stoppable, let Hana go. Maybe she can show us where Ron is exactly."

As soon as Jean set the toddler down, Hana went straight to an open spot on the floor next to a wall. She simply pointed down at the floor, and laughed again. "Brother and other look funny!"

"Other?" Kim said with a raised eyebrow. "The WWEE Agent!"

Everyone in the group had followed Hana, so now Dr. Director, Agent Carlson, Will Du, Gene and Jean Stoppable, Wade, and Kim made a large circle around the area where Hana was pointing. Jean picked the toddler up and held her while Agent Carlson pointed the Portable Transducer at the area where Hana had been pointing. He had loaded in fresh batteries, and silently hoped this would work. One person was easy enough, even though the batteries were drained, but he just wasn't sure about bringing two people back at the same time. Too late to mention this now, so he pressed the trigger.

Again everyone first saw a silhouette, but this time is was almost unrecognizable as to what they were looking at. They could see individual fingers here and there, and maybe a foot, but it was very strange indeed.

After a few seconds, they started to see more detail, the same as before with Wade. But this time something didn't seem quite right. When the transformation was almost over, in fact, at the same time previously with Wade when he had started to laugh, that everyone knew that something was definitely wrong. This time, it looked liked Ron and Theta were actually in pain.

Everyone could see enough detail to tell that Ron was holding the WWEE Agent in a grappling hold, and he was gradually releasing the hold as both of them were twitching in what appeared to be agony.

"Stop the process!" Kim yelled at Carlson, taking a step towards the agent. "You're hurting them!"

"I can't stop now that the process has started… I don't know what would happen! It might… kill them!" Agent Carlson said heatedly, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

Before with Wade, at this point in the process, it only took about 5 more seconds for him to become solid. Now, it seemed like it was taking longer… much longer. As more details of both Ron and Theta were becoming evident, the two had become separated from each other and were continuing to twitch and convulse.

In fact it was only about 20 seconds later, after a continuous beam of energy from the Portable Transducer, that the unit finally sputtered and died out. Ron and Theta seemed to flicker a bit, making everyone take a deep breath, hoping that the two wouldn't disappear forever. Then with a sudden clarity, both Ron and Theta became solid, and Rufus flopped out of Ron's pocket. All three, Ron, Theta, and Rufus, weren't moving at all. No one in the group of seven dared to move.

After only a moment passed, Kim finally dropped beside Ron and gently lay a hand on his shoulder, moving him a bit. "Ron? Ron? Are you OK?" Her fingers shot to his neck and felt for a pulse, which she picked up immediately. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Dr. Director was checking on the WWEE Agent as well.

When Kim looked back down at Ron, she saw that he was slowly starting to move, and heard him groan as well. "He's alive!" Kim said with joy and felt tears start to fall from her eyes. She dropped down and gave her boyfriend a hug just as Ron's eyes fluttered open. Kim then started to plant small kisses on both of his cheeks, and finally ended with a lip-lock. Ron's arms slowly raised and wrapped around Kim's shoulders and waist, and he pulled her in closer.

"Well, it looks like Ronald is going to be OK." Gene said with a smirk on his face as he wrapped his own arm around his wife's waist and held tight.

"Yeah…" Jean said with an almost dreamy smile on her face, which almost immediately turned into a bit of a scowl. "But if Kim doesn't stop kissing him, my boy might not survive his return. Kimberly…" Jean said, trying to get Kim's attention. "You can stop now. I think he's OK."

The red head finally broke her kiss and sat back on her haunches, letting Ron sit up slowly with a dreamy look on his face, and he groggily said "Mom… Why'd you make Kim stop?"

"My boy is back from the dead." Jean said, "I just didn't want Kimberly here to suck the life out of you."

It was then that they all finally heard a squeaking noise coming from Ron's pants pocket. Rufus plopped himself out and hung over the edge of the pocket, panting. "I'm… OK too." He squeaked, garnering a laugh from just about everyone in the group, and a quick kiss on the top of his head from Kim.

…x x x x…

After a couple GJ doctors quickly checked out Ron, Theta, and Wade to make sure there were no ill effects of their ordeal, all three were sitting on separate gurneys in GJ's infirmary. Each was ready to get out of there and head to their respective homes. Theta was sitting with her head down, seemingly in deep thought.

"Theta?" Wade said, hoping he wasn't interrupting her thoughts. She slowly looked up and Wade said, "When you thought you were… dead, and actually a ghost… I was wondering. Why did you come to GJ? I'll admit that I originally thought you were going to try and steal secrets from them, but that's not why you came here, is it?"

Theta slowly shook her head side to side. "No, it's not. Before… when I thought I was actually… dead? I thought for sure that the reason you two were there was to take me to… well, to Hell, and I did **not** want to go. Even though I've done some things in my life that I'm not too proud of. Heck, I belong to an agency that the name **itself** implies that I'm… evil, but I'm not. At least I like to **think** that I'm not that bad.

"So… the reason that I came here to GJ? I wanted to be around the good-guys, in hopes that when it was my time to cross-over, that I could be… redeemed, in a sense." The WWEE agent dropped her head again, looking contrite.

"Theta?" This time Ron had a question. "What's your real name?"

The young WWEE Agent sniffed. "It's Jessica… Jessica Goldman."

"Goldman?" Ron said, his ears perking up at the name. "That almost sounds Jewish."

"Yeah… My family is Jewish, but we haven't practiced in a long time. I've been reading about both Christianity and Judaism lately, and I've become more and more interested in going back to the Jewish Faith. I think it would help me in understanding everything that's happened to me recently. I just… I'm not sure where to start."

"Well Jessica," Ron said with a smile, "My name is Ron Stoppable, and I'm Jewish too. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to help." The young girl responded with a warm smile.

The GJ doctor who had treated them walked into the room interrupting the conversation. "I'm clearing all of you medically, so you can all go home now. Your pet Mole Rat was checked out by one of our Veterinarians, and he's going to be just fine… that is, after about a 20-hr. nap. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable and Kim Possible are waiting for all of you out in the waiting room."

Ron, Wade, and Jessica all hopped off their respective gurney and walked out to the waiting room. Sure enough, the Stoppables and Kim were there, and Rufus was sitting on Hana's shoulder.

Gene was the first to speak after standing and clapping Ron on the shoulder. "It's good to have you back Son."

"It's good to **be** back, Dad." Ron replied with a smile.

"We can take you to your house on our way home Wade," Gene started to say and then looked at the WWEE Agent. "And we can drop you off as well, if you wish."

Jessica smiled at Ron's Dad. "That's OK Sir, I have a way to get home."

After the entire group walked out of GJ and into the parking lot, Jessica said her good-byes, and began to walk off across the parking lot while everyone else got into the Stoppable's car and drove off.

"I hope that young girl doesn't have far to walk." Jean said just as they pulled out onto the road.

Ron quickly turned around to see if Jessica was OK, and he saw her standing next to the street, waving good bye. He kept an eye on her as they continued to drive off, and in a blink of an eye she dropped down what appeared to be a hole that had suddenly appeared in front of her.

A look of concern flashed across Ron's face as he turned back around and sat next to Kim in the back seat. He then a smiled a little, hoping silently to himself that Jessica would give him a call so he could introduce her to Rabbi Katz.

The End…

* * *

The ending seems a little weak to me, but I wasn't quite sure how else **to **end it. Anyways, hope y'all liked the story.


End file.
